¿Chicas?
by Unichulosience D
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como serían Karma y Nagisa si fueran chicas? Tal vez no, pero yo si. Y así surgió esta historia...


_**¿Chicas?**_

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de KarmaXNagisa**

 **Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 _ **¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como serían Karma y Nagisa si fueran chicas? Tal vez no, pero yo si. Y así surgió esta historia...**_

Nagisa, esa tierna y callada niña de cabello azulado. Nunca destacó demasiado, solía mantenerse en las sombras.

Aún así, Nagisa poseía una gran belleza. Su cabello azulado, siempre atado un dos pequeñas coletas, relucía cuando el sol posaba sus dorados rayos sobre ella. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, con la capacidad de que las personas se pierdan en ellos. Su piel, pálida, suave cual terciopelo. Vestía su, siempre impecable, uniforme escolar.

Su único defecto era su extrema timidez. Solo había una única persona con la que podía hablar con total naturalidad, esa era Karma, su mejor amiga.

Al contrario de Nagisa, Karma era una chica atrevida, temeraria, coqueta.

Su largo cabello rojo caía con delicadeza sobre su espalda. Sus penetrantes ojos dorados te hipnotizaban con gran facilidad, dándole un don para el chantaje. Su tersa piel morena, siempre reluciente. Sus finos labios, curvados en su siempre juguetona sonrisa. Su uniforme, siempre desordenado, le daba un toque rebelde.

Karma no tenía miedo a la hora de socializar y conocer gente nueva. Podía convencer a la gente muy fácilmente utilizando sus encantos.

Nagisa y Karma son muy diferentes entre si. Pero, ¿Por qué se llevan tan bien?

Realmente es un misterio. Su relación siempre fue un tanto particular. Desde que se conocieron, nunca se separaron, y mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de su MUY cercana relación.

Sus miradas, sus risas, sus gestos, todo lo que sucede entre ellas está envuelto por un halo romántico, casi mágico.

Muchos piensan que harían una gran pareja. Más de uno han sido los que intentaron emparejarlas, utilizando distintos métodos. Pero lo único que conseguían era un leve sonrojo de parte de Nagisa y que Karma estallara en carcajadas.

Pero, ¿Que es lo que realmente sienten una por la otra?

Para saberlo deberemos entrar y husmear entre sus pensamientos más íntimos... ¡Vamos allá!

 _Nagisa:_

 _Observé como Karma coqueteaba con un sujeto al que acababa de conocer. Estábamos en un nuevo parque de atracciones, en la fila de la noria, estaba atardeciendo y cada vez faltaba menos para que llegara nuestro turno y poder subirnos a la atracción._

 _Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Hoy sería el día en el que le diría a Karma lo que sentía por ella, bueno, o ese era el plan hasta que conocimos a este chico (cuyo nombre desconozco) y Karma comenzó a coquetear con él._

 _Tsk, malditos celos. Los odiaba, los odiaba a muerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que su amiga coqueteaba con alguien._

 _La fila avanza cada vez más, tan solo faltan unas personas y será nuestro turno. Veo como el chico de antes se despide y se aleja._

 _Suspiro aliviada. Al fin se fue._

-Siguiente!

 _Es nuestro turno. Me tiemblan las piernas, estoy nerviosa._

 _Me pregunto si esta vez lograré decírselo..._

 _Karma:_

 _Al fin... ya no podía soportar a ese pesado._

 _¿Quién se cree tratando de ligar conmigo?_

 _En fin, me giro en dirección a Nagisa. La pobre tuvo que aguardar mientras yo hablaba con él._

 _La fila se va acortando cada vez más hasta que llega nuestro turno de subir a la noria. Espero que valga la pena haber esperado tanto._

 _Nagisa entra primero, sus piernas tiemblan cual gelatina._

-Nagi-chan, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto curiosa- Estás temblando.

-¿Ehh? Si-si, estoy bien.

 _Si, claro, y yo soy imbécil. Odio que Nagisa me mienta._

 _¿Que estará ocultando?_

 _Mmm... será mejor que no pregunte. Podría hacerla enojar, y no quiero que se enoje conmigo._

 _Nagisa siempre estuvo para mí cuando la necesité. Le quiero mucho por eso, pero dudo que ella piense lo mismo. Yo no siempre estuve allí para ella..._

 _Si tan solo pudiera decircelo... **"Te amo"**_

-Karma... ¡Karma!- me sobresalto- ¿me estás escuchando?

-¡Lo-lo siento!- dije avergonzada- ¿Que me decías?

 _Nagisa se sonrojó y desvió la mirada._

-N-nada...

-¿Nagi-chan?- no hubo respuesta -Vamos dime que te sucede...

 _Nagisa:_

 _No puedo creer que no me haya escuchado..._

 _¡Mierda! Y yo que casi me le confieso._

 _Dirijo mi mirada hacia Karma, que me observa expectante. No había caído en cuenta de lo bella que se veía hoy._

 _Su largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta alta; su vestido color crema, ceñido en la cintura, que remarcaba sus curvas; sus relucientes sandalias doradas; se veía como un ángel..._

-¿Nagi-chan? Vamos, dime que te sucede...

 _Acerca su rostro al mío y me mira fijamente._

 _ **No puedo resistirme... tomo con fuerza su rostro y lo acerco aún más al mio, uniendo nuestros labios.**_

 _ **¡Cómo deseaba hacer eso! ¡Cómo deseaba besarla!**_

 _Me alejo con delicadeza y la observo, ella aún está en shock._

-Nagisa...- sonríe ampliamente- Te amo...- susurra dulcemente.

 _No puedo evitar sonreír, estoy tan feliz..._

-Yo también te amo, Karma- le dedico una enorme sonrisa, una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

 _Sin esperar más volvemos a unir nuestros labios, necesitando más de ese delicioso y tan deseado contacto._

 _Karma:_

 _¡Si! Estoy que salto de alegría, al fin pude decirle a Nagisa lo que sentía, ¡Y me correspondió!_

 _ **Caminamos de regreso a casa, nuestras manos entrelazadas...**_

 _ **Y felices, muy felices, increíblemente felices; Porque nos amamos, y al fin ya no tenemos que esconderlo más...**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D**

 **Me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto.**

 **Cualquier comentario, opinión, critica (constructiva), idea, etc. es bienvenida ;)**

 **Un saludo!**


End file.
